Lost Saviour
by StarWarsRocksMySocks
Summary: After her exhausting battle with Vader and the collapse of the Sith temple, Ahsoka is sent back in time to prevent the Rise of the Empire and save the Universe from darkness... AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Star Wars Rebels… (Unfortunately.)**

She'd been down there for hours, slumped against a wall of the fallen temple. She was injured, burnt all over and bruised. Groaning as her fingers felt warm blood on her side, she pondered on Vader's fate. She'd survived the collapse of the Temple – had Vader? She didn't know, but she figured she'd find out as soon as she left this blasted planet.

Seeing that small part of Anakin's – _Vader's –_ face had struck her hard. It really was him. How could Anakin have become that monster? For a brief moment she thought she had seen a small part of Anakin still there. As soon as he had declared that she would die, she knew that there was no Anakin left to save. Tears rolled down her face but she didn't care anymore. Anakin was gone – Vader really had destroyed him. Anakin Skywalker was no more.

Before she knew it her whole body was shaking as she sobbed uncontrollably. It felt as if her heart was breaking into a million pieces and she couldn't handle it. Anakin is Darth Vader. She knew she'd never get used to hearing that. Anakin to her had always been a hero, her brother, her best friend. Now he was her enemy, a Sith. He was once a Jedi, now all he wanted was to slay them all – not that there many left anymore.

The cold gust that howled around the ruins of the temple blew against her exhausted body harshly, causing the tears that streamed down her cheeks to become sticky, mingling with the blood that had dried on her face. It felt uncomfortable on her skin but she was too conflicted with her own emotions to even care about wiping away the tears.

She felt like she had lost herself all over again. When she was sixteen and had left the Jedi Order, she didn't know what to do or who she was. It broke her heart to feel so lost, so _far away_ again. Seeing Anakin's face again had left her feeling a mix of emotions and she didn't know how she felt. Right now, after the battle and fall of the temple, she felt numb. She felt like she had no purpose, no real reason to fight again. The anger and pain had subsided and she felt empty and hollow now. She couldn't get the image of the golden yellow iris that stared at her with such anger, such fury.

She had loved Anakin like a brother. It hurt so much to know who he had become. To know _what_ he had become. To know that one of the people who had loved her and cared for her for years hated her and wanted her dead – it was _unbearable._

As a new wave of tears streamed down her cheeks, she startled when she heard a hushed voice echo from an opening on her right. Gripping her lightsaber and slowly rising from the cold floor, she called out in a raspy voice, "Who's there? Show yourself."

At first she feared it might be Vader coming back to finish her off. She couldn't feel his force presence however; she also couldn't hear his laboured breathing through his mask. She tried not to show her uneasiness to whoever was speaking to her.

" _Fulcrum."_

"I said who's there?" She ignited her lightsaber as a sign of warning.

" _Jedi."_ The voice hissed.

"I won't ask you again. Show yourself." Ahsoka was beginning to get annoyed – she was tired and injured, all she wanted to do was rest and think about what she was going to do. After all, she was stranded on this damn planet.

" _Padawan."_

Extremely agitated, Ahsoka ignited her other lightsaber and held it in a defensive shien position. Suddenly she felt a gust of warm wind against her face. She was confused for a moment – the wind had been colder just a second ago, right?

The voice spoke again, however, Ahsoka struggled to hear it this time – it seemed further away. "Whoever you are, leave me alone." No reply.

Another gust of wind rushed past her. A moment later, a strong blast of air nearly knocked her down onto the dusty ground beneath her. She winced as she straightened her posture. She was sure she'd broken a few ribs during her fight with Vader.

" _Ahsoka."_

The voice came from the direction the wind was blowing in. Already bored of the torment, Ahsoka carefully crept around the corner. Her name was repeated again.

The darkness of the temple ruins made it difficult to see, even with the glow from her lightsabers. As she descended further into the temple, the voices seemed to come from all directions. So many echoed above her head, around her body, she could barely make out what they said. They seemed to be calling out to her, beckoning her to come closer, further into the darkness.

She could barely think straight with the voices bouncing off the walls, inside her head, everywhere. She felt as if she were going crazy. She was so dizzy and so disorientated that she had to extinguish her lightsabers and clip them back onto her belt, for her own safety.

The former Jedi lifted her hand to rest on the wall to keep herself up. _"Jedi."_

She felt like she couldn't breathe, like her chest was caving in and crushing her lungs.A few more steps forward and she collapsed onto her knees; her eyes scrunched shut from the pain. She opened them moments later to discover she was in the middle of a circular room, with multiple exists. She must have come though one of them but was too disoriented to realise. The voices seemed to be charging at her, rushing at her from all the angles, all the exits that could possibly lead to her.

Surely this wasn't how she was supposed to die? She'd faced Darth Maul – or Maul, she didn't really care what he liked to be called these days – Ventress and General Grievous. Force, she'd even faced Darth Vader and survived. This couldn't be the way that she died.

Black spots clouded her vision as the voices got louder. Her frantic heartbeat pounded against her chest as her throat closed up, her body refusing to let any air into her system. She let out a strangled cry of pain as everything went black.

….

There was a warm light shining on her face and she blinked.

"This was actually your great trial. Now we see that. We understand that the force works in mysterious ways – and because of this trial, you have become a greater Jedi than you would have otherwise." Master Windu stood before her in the Council room.

 _Wait. What?_

"Back into the order, you may come." Ahsoka was startled a little when she heard the raspy voice of Grand Master Yoda speak beneath her.

 _What in the force was going on?_

"They're asking you back, Ahsoka." Anakin stepped towards her, reaching into his pocket for something. He slowly pulled out her Padawan braid and presented it to her, " _I'm_ asking you back."

Ahsoka had no idea what was going on. She had just been in the Sith temple a second ago, right? She looked down at herself. The Togruta held back a gasp when she saw she was wearing her old Jedi attire. Her headtails were much shorter than they had been in the Sith temple and while she was fighting Vader.

 _Vader._ Her brow furrowed as a hazy flashback played in her mind – all she could remember was fighting a man in a black suit who couldn't breathe on his own. She remembered Ezra, a blinded Kanan and Inquisitors. Everything else was hazy and it frustrated her that she couldn't remember.

Was she dead? She could remember being in the Sith temple after duelling with that monster behind the mask and the temple collapsing. She could remember falling to her knees deep inside the temple and struggling to breathe.

"Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka was thrown from her thoughts when a concerned Anakin rested his hand on her shoulder. "Ahsoka, we're asking you back into the Order. You'll become a Knight, just like you've always wanted." He smiled at her and glanced down at the braid in his hand, a gesture that 'take it'.

Ahsoka was conflicted – she didn't know if she was dead or just dreaming. It was like she had gone back in time.

" _Take it. This is your chance to fix everything."_

Ahsoka looked around quickly – from the looks of the other masters, no one else had heard the voice. She glanced down at the Padawan braid again. Fix _everything? What does that mean?_

It seemed to hit her head on in the chest. If she really had gone back time – if this really wasn't a dream – she had been bought back here for a _reason._ If she had time travelled, the force wanted her _here_ – in the temple, the Council asking her back.

She looked around the Council room again. They wanted her back. But they hadn't trusted her; it was one of the reasons she had left in the first place. How could she stay in a place where she wasn't trusted, despite all she had done for the Republic, for the Jedi. Her eyes were on the Padawan braid again – she wanted to leave all over again. Staying here, staying in the Order would be painful, to know that they couldn't rely on her, to know that they hadn't believed her. Had they even cared that they were going to sentence her to death? Did they really think that it would be so easy to just _ask_ her back into the Order, after everything they had done?

But the force bought her here for a reason, she reminded herself.

She looked up into Anakin's soft, comforting blue eyes once more and without thinking, she gently took the braid out of his hands and examined it. She could feel tears well up in her eyes – would she finally find out how different things would've been if she had stayed in the Order?

Needing some time alone to think and to figure what was going on, Ahsoka bowed, "Thank you, Masters. If you don't mind I would like to do some thinking alone in my quarters."

Master Windu was about to step in and say something but was interrupted by Obi-Wan, "Of course, Ahsoka. Take as long as you need. When you're ready, report back here so we can discuss what's going to happen next."

Ahsoka nodded, appreciating Obi-Wan's kindness and understanding. She walked out of the doors and towards her quarters. She knew Anakin wanted to follow her but right now she seriously needed to figure what was going on.

She had never felt so confused in her entire existence. After she had left the Order, she had struggled to make a living for herself and was confused about who she was and what she wanted to do. The Jedi temple had fallen months afterwards. The Empire had risen and the Jedi had been killed. A new Sith Lord, Darth Vader, had risen. She joined the rebellion. She fought Darth Vader and had tried to kill him – if she had succeeded, she didn't know. Whenever she thought about him her memories seemed fuzzy and clouded. She didn't remember much about her duel with him, apart from the fact that he had excellent lightsaber skills and was determined to kill her. She could also remember her fierce determination to kill him too – but she couldn't remember _why._

She stopped in the hallway as dread washed over her. The Republic would still fall… The Jedi would all die and the Empire would still rise. If she truly had gone back in time, no one knew. No one knew what was going to happen – apart from her.

She bought her hands to her face, trying to calm herself down. Her body trembled with worry and dread. Had the force bought her back to _stop_ what was going to happen? Was that even possible?

She knew whatever it was; she needed to find out soon. She needed to find out who Vader was and kill him before he could aid the rise of the Empire.

She suddenly felt incredibly alone. She wanted to tell Anakin – there was no way she'd tell the Council – about what she knew was going to happen but as soon as she thought about it, a negative wave of force energy washed over her, as if it was warning her. She knew that if she told someone, things wouldn't go down well. The force had picked her for a reason, and by the looks of things, it was her job to fix it – her job _alone._

….

 **I haven't been keeping with Rebels – I saw the season 2 finale with Ahsoka VS Vader though, so throughout the story, I apologise if I make any mistakes regarding Rebels. Obviously this is an AU and I thought about this story while I was in the shower and I made the plan for it when I was at work (totally productive, right?) I have no idea how fast updates will be, I have a job and I go to college so I don't actually have loads of time to write.**

 **But, in case you're confused by anything, I'll try to clear up a few things for you. After fighting Vader, Ahsoka goes back in time right to where she is being asked back into the Order. She has been brought there for a reason. She doesn't remember everything; she doesn't know who Vader is or Sidioius, she doesn't remember other things either. She doesn't know of Padmé's pregnancy or anything –** _ **yet.**_ **But I hope I can keep you guys interested with this story? It's my first multi-chapter story in about 3 or 4 years. Thanks, please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After two days of meditation and hard thinking in her quarters, Ahsoka finally found herself to be in the right state of mind to present herself in front of the Council, as Obi-Wan had asked.

During the two days she had tried to make things add up in her mind. The terrifying future she knew would happen took up most of her thinking. She felt selfish to admit that she had also been thinking about the Council and how she was going to recover from their betrayal – she knew she should be focussed on figuring out what she needed to do to stop the fall of the Republic. However, she couldn't help that her mind continuously drifted onto her personal problems. Sure, she should be ecstatic that her dream of becoming a Jedi Knight would finally come true… But she couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind, telling her to run away again.

Another thing that she couldn't stop thinking about was Barriss. What she had said about the Republic being corrupt had been true – painfully true. Ahsoka was also hurt that someone so close to her had just betrayed her without caring. How long had Barriss been planning to betray her best friend? Had it been for months, or maybe even since they met? It hurt her head to even think about it.

"Discuss knighthood, we shall." Yoda's voice broke Ahsoka from her thoughts.

Ahsoka stayed silent. She felt uncomfortable under the eyes of the Jedi Council. She refused to make eye contact with them – she knew if she did, memories of their distrust in her would shoot through her. She knew she'd never forget what they had thought of her; even in her past life (is that really what she wanted to call it?) she had never forgotten. After leaving the Order in the past she had struggled with her trust – refusing to let anyone through her walls. If her own family could abandon her without even listening to her side of the story, she knew a stranger could easily betray her trust.

Anakin eyed the apprentice suspiciously, sensing her discomfort in front of the Council. He could sense that she had closed off her feelings from them too – even Obi-Wan and Master Plo.

"Your knighting ceremony will take place in three days, Padawan Tano." Master Windu said.

Ahsoka acknowledged his words by nodding slightly in reply. She didn't trust her voice right now. The last time she had been stood in front of all of the Council members was when they had decided she were to be stripped of her status as a Jedi – when they stripped her of everything she had ever known in her life.

Ahsoka had hoped for a better apology from the Council – she had lived for nearly twenty years in her 'past life' doubting others and even herself because of the Council, she deserved more than a pathetic apology. Mace had blamed their doubt in her on the force, saying that it was her trial. She deserved better and she knew it.

Anakin sensed that she was starting to get a little worked up and he didn't blame her. He knew that she was conflicted with her feelings and she was still hurting from the ordeal. She had been incredibly quiet over the past two days and he feared it would take a long time for her to recover. She barely even spoke to him about it.

"What is to happen to Barriss, Masters?" Ahsoka asked quietly.

Anakin was shocked by her unexpected and sudden question. He was so worried about Ahsoka he had almost forgotten about Barriss.

Plo Koon said gently, "Her fate is undecided as of now, Little 'Soka… She is currently being held in the Republic's custody. We have little say in what happens to her."

There was so much that Ahsoka wanted to say. All of the angry thoughts and doubt she had been feeling over the past two days had been building up inside of her. Despite Barriss's betrayal, she had been _right._ The Jedi had lost their way. They weren't peace keepers anymore.

She was certain that she would be sentenced to death. The Jedi didn't want her alive because she was right about everything. If Barriss was kept alive and her confessions were recorded and released to the public, it would mean bad news for the Jedi and the Republic.

"See you in three days, we shall." Yoda said, nodding his head at her a little.

Ahsoka glanced up to Anakin. Before he had a chance to say anything to her she was already walking out of the doors.

Ahsoka was happy to be out of the Council room. Recently she found more comfort in being alone than with others, even Anakin. She needed to think. Even though she had spent the last two days doing nothing but thinking, she knew the clock was ticking and she didn't have forever. She had no idea what do – when she left the Jedi Order in the past, she had to find her own path and find herself again; this time however, she didn't know how to find herself again and she didn't know what the force wanted her to do. She didn't even know where to start looking.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin was next to her, a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Are you okay? We haven't spoken much since you came back. You know you can talk to me right?" His eyes were reassuring and warm and Ahsoka wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him.

"It's fine, Anakin. I'm okay, I'm just a bit sceptic with the Council right now – you can understand that right?" Ahsoka sighed, running her fingers over her creased forehead.

"Of course I do… If I were you I'd be the same. I'm just happy you're here. For a moment I thought you were going to leave the Order. I don't know what I would've done without you." Anakin confessed, his hand still resting comfortingly on her shoulder.

Ahsoka felt a sharp pang on guilt pierce her insides. She _had_ left him before, she'd hurt him. She felt selfish that she had left him like that.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to compose herself and keep her emotions in check. She put on a famous smirk, "You think I'd pass up the opportunity of being the youngest Padawan to be knighted? Do you even know me, Skyguy?" It scared her how easily the lie slipped from her mouth.

Anakin seemed convinced, "That's the Ahsoka I miss." He smirked and patted her shoulder, the way an older brother would to a sister. His voice seemed more serious now, "But honestly, Ahsoka… I am so sorry for what we did to you. It must have been awful for you and I don't blame you at all for how distant you're being with everyone. I am so proud of you. When you first became my apprentice I never thought you'd become this important to me. You deserve the best of everything – you _deserve_ to become a Knight. You've earned it." He was so sincere and truthful; she could see it in his eyes. She was grateful that he hadn't given up on her, like everyone else had. She felt another pang of guilt shoot through her when she thought about how hurt he was when she had left him in the past.

She didn't really know what to say to him. Did she really deserve it? She had doubted the Jedi and the Republic; she had left them in the 'past life'. "Thank you, Anakin. It seems strange – it feels like yesterday that we had our first mission together. It's been a rough couple of years but they've been the best of my life. It's been an honour to be your apprentice. I couldn't have asked for a better master." All of the things she never got to say to him came flooding out. They truly had been the best years of her life. After she left the temple she had missed Anakin greatly – she even missed the long sessions of meditation they had together, she even missed the exhausting and mentally draining missions. They had been the perfect team, they fit so well together.

She knew she should be grateful for her second chance. In a strange way, she was – but it was all tainted by the fact that she practically had the weight of the Universe's fate on her shoulders. She wasn't given another chance so she could live out the life that she had missed out on; it was to sort out a giant mistake, a huge problem.

"You don't think the Council want to make me a Knight just to make up for their mistakes do you?" It wasn't that she felt insecure about it; it had been a question that had been in the back of her mind since she had left, all of those years ago.

"Of course not, Ahsoka. I'm not just saying that because I'm your master. I really do think you're ready. You're a brilliant Jedi." Anakin smiled and that was all Ahsoka needed to be convinced.

"I appreciate that, Master." Ahsoka smiled at him as they bowed in sync.

…..

It was the day before her trial. Ahsoka sat in the heart of the Tranquillity Spire, meditating quietly. She'd known since she was young that it was required for a Padawan to meditate here the day before the Knighting ceremony – it was the only part of knighthood she had dreaded when she was younger. Now that she was older, wiser, she realised meditation wasn't just a boring thing that older masters enjoyed doing. She had been meditating a lot lately, trying to clear her mind and trying to focus on what was important.

"I knew you'd be knighted early but I never knew it'd be this early." A rough voice and a small chuckle interrupted Ahsoka's deep mediation.

A Padawan, Ash Shyyk, sat down opposite her and mimicked her position. He was a couple of years older than her. If he weren't a Jedi he would definitely be a ladies man. He was everything someone would look for a in a partner – dark hair, muscles (no doubt from his Jedi training) and a boyish smile.

He and Ahsoka had a small rivalry as kids – despite being two years older than Ahsoka they had been in the same class and Ash had never liked overachievers. Ahsoka was younger yet she was still smarter and more practical than half of their classmates. He was always trying to best Ahsoka at everything she did. They had a strange friendship and they hadn't spoken at all since Ahsoka had been promoted to the rank of a Padawan. As the chosen one's apprentice, she didn't have much time to socialise with friends.

Raising a brow at him, Ahsoka said, "How did you know I was being knighted?"

His cockiness was still evident in his personality, even though she hadn't seen him for over two years, "Well for one you're here in the Tranquillity Spire alone… So that usually indicates that someone is going to become a Knight pretty soon. But I knew anyway – everyone does, you're kind of the talk of the temple at the minute."

Ahsoka sighed, "Great." She said sarcastically. It didn't surprise her really – she had been framed for a crime she didn't commit, escaped from prison, recaptured, expelled from the Order, almost sentenced to death, proven innocent and then invited back into the Order all in a short space of time. Force, she'd been on Coruscant's most wanted list – of course everyone knew her business.

Ahsoka looked over Ash again – he hadn't changed much since she last saw him. His facial features were more defined, as were his toned arm muscles – but other than that he was still the same. She noticed a small purple line on the side of his neck – no doubt a scar from the war. She had her own handful of battle scars. If the war had damaged him mentally, he certainly didn't show it. "So what're you doing here then?" Ahsoka questioned.

He chuckled and leant back on his elbows, "I'm being knighted tomorrow, obviously! Why else would I be here?" He winked and laughed at himself.

Ahsoka just raised a brow in reply.

"Okay I admit defeat, I'm lying. I knew you'd be down here, what with your ceremony being tomorrow and everything. I know we've had our childish banter and drama in the past. I thought I'd show you my genuine side and let you know that I believed you through everything. Despite all that evidence pointing to you and making you look like traitor, I've known you for a long time. I knew that you'd never have it in you to bomb the temple. I know being a Jedi means a lot to you and that you'd never do such a thing." He looked her in the eyes as he spoke.

Ahsoka smiled at him, pleased to know that not everyone had believed her to be a bad person. "I know soppy isn't your style so I'll make this quick before you go crazy. I really appreciate it, you have no idea how good it feels to know that not everyone was against me." Ahsoka said softly.

"Right, Tano." He stood up and patted her shoulder, his forward and confident personality flooding back into his words, "Just because you're going to be a Knight tomorrow doesn't mean that you're any more of a better swordsman than me. Fancy a sparring match sometime when you're not busy leading your troops into battle?"

Ahsoka laughed and shook her head, amused as he went back to being the Ash she had known almost all her life again. "Sure. But you know it's just gonna be like old times, right? You'll end up on your ass." She smirked as he patted her shoulder once more before walking away, his stride confident as ever.

For those five minutes she was sat with him she felt as if she didn't have a huge weight on her shoulders. It felt so good just to unwind and talk with someone, even if it was for a short while.

It didn't take long for her happiness to be replaced with the stress and fear for the future. As each day passed, she had less and less time to figure this mess out. She sighed as the feeling of dread settled in her stomach again. There was no way she could meditate while in this state of mind.

Sighing, Ahsoka pushed herself up from the floor and stretched out her limbs. She figured she should get some food even though she wasn't very hungry. As a Jedi, it was pretty important she stuck to her diet and stayed healthy. She hoped some food and a cold drink of water would calm her unsettled stomach.

She figured she should also visit Barriss soon. She didn't know for sure whether Barriss would receive the death sentence or not but in the past, Ahsoka had never got the chance to speak to her old friend, to ask her why she did what she did.

She still didn't know how she felt about it. She was angry and hurt by Barriss's shock betrayal, but it was _more_ than that. Barriss had been one of the reasons she had left the Order in the first place. She felt so much about what had happened and she had to know what had been going through Barriss's head. She figured she should take the chance to see her while she could – after all, it could help her find the closure she never had in the past. Hopefully it would clear her mind and make it easier to think about how to stop the Empire.

Ahsoka groaned. She was getting nowhere. To stop the Empire from rising she had to figure out so many things. She didn't even have a starting point.

Was she really cut out to do this? Surely there were more reliable people the force could've chosen? After all, Ahsoka was known for her recklessness.

Shaking her head, Ahsoka mentally slapped herself. She'd had a lifetime of doubting herself because she _could._ The fate of the Universe rested on her shoulders – she really couldn't afford feel sorry for herself right now.

… **.**

 **Ahhh, sorry for the boring chapter. It's like nearly 2AM right now so I decided to just finish this chapter and get it out there. I'm super happy though – our Little 'Soka is getting her own book! Or comic, novel, I don't know… It's still exciting though! For the reviewer who asked what AU meant, it means Alternative Universe, which sorta means that it doesn't follow the set story.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, please review? They help to keep me motivated! Also, feel free to PM me or whatever, I love talking to other Star Wars fans!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS, STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS OR STAR WARS REBELS**

Ahsoka entered the Halls of Knighthood silently. For the first time since she had returned to the temple she felt completely emotionless. She didn't have the nagging worry in the pit of her stomach nor did she feel any excitement or joy about her Knighting Ceremony. She figured that maybe because she had been feeling so much recently that the positive and negative emotions had cancelled each other out and now she didn't really feel anything. Perhaps it was the tranquillity of the Halls of Knighthood. She used to feel the feeling of calmness in peace in the Temple – way before the war, before things got difficult.

When Ahsoka reached the centre of the dark room she knelt to the ground, blinking slowly, taking deep breaths. This was it – Padawan Tano would now become Jedi Knight Tano. Her dream was coming true; not only that, but she would be the youngest apprentice to ever reach the rank of Knight. She should be proud of that, right?

However, Ahsoka couldn't help but feel like she'd cheated, in a way. She had chosen to leave in her past life – she had walked away from the Jedi. She knew she wouldn't have become a Knight this young if she had never been put into the position she had been. If Barriss had framed someone else, the Council members would not be stood around her right now, ready to ignite their weapons and declare her a Knight. If the temple bombing had never happened, Ahsoka would've still been a Jedi when the Temple was attacked – when the Empire took over.

Is this what was truly supposed to happen? She would've surely been killed with the rest of the Jedi if she had stayed in the first place. She didn't remember what had happened to the temple when the Empire had started to rise, but she knew the Jedi had been wiped out almost completely. She wouldn't be here, having a second chance at her life, if she hadn't of left the temple originally.

Everything was so confusing for her.

Lightsabers ignited all around her. Ahsoka unconsciously brushed her fingers over her own weapons, reminding herself that they were still there and she was still a Jedi. Her shoto and lightsaber had been retrieved a few days ago and she had only been given them back yesterday. She was thankful that she didn't have to make _another_ set of lightsabers. She'd done it four times already – the first time had been for her original lightsaber, the second was for the creation of her shoto, the third was when she had to rebuild and find new crystals for both after she had them stolen by the Trandoshans on Wasskah, and finally when she had left the Order and created a whole new style of lightsabers. She wasn't sure she had the effort or the time to create two more weapons.

She could sense Anakin amongst the Council. For a moment or two Ahsoka had almost forgotten that almost everyone in the room had doubted her just days previous. But how could she ever forget? After all, it had stuck with her throughout her whole life outside of the Order.

She guessed she could eventually forgive. But she'd _never_ forget. Unfortunately, people didn't just forget things like that. She'd never be able to rid herself of the memories of feeling betrayed, lonely and hurt. It had never left her in her past life – just because she chose to stay the second time around, it didn't mean her scars from the past could be fixed. She had a feeling that Anakin knew that too.

Ahsoka heard the hum of Grand Master Yoda's blade on her left side, then again on her right shoulder. She felt her Padawan braid drop to the ground as Yoda's blade sliced through it.

Ahsoka pushed herself up from the ground, her Padawan braid clutched tightly into her hand. She turned and left the Halls and Knighthood silently, as required.

She glanced down at the braid in her hand. Memories of Anakin trying to convince her to come back into the order flooded into her mind and she felt another pang of guilt shoot through her. Closing his hand around the delicate silka beads all of those years ago had been one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. But the pain and the betrayal and goddamn _truth_ had hurt too much. She couldn't have stayed.

She still felt like that now. She didn't want to stay – but she _had to._ If she didn't, she didn't know what was going to happen. All she knew was that all hell would break loose.

…

When she had been younger she had always thought she'd feel different when she became a Knight. Similar to when it's close to your birthday and you think you'll feel different when you officially become that one year older; but when it finally comes to the day and you feel exactly the same – that's how Ahsoka felt now.

Anakin walked beside her, "Hey, I know what you're thinking. It doesn't feel any different does it?" He smirked at her, knowing exactly what was on her mind.

"When I was a youngling I thought it would. I don't know, I just feel…the same." Ahsoka shrugged but then smirked, "but I definitely think I'll get used to hearing the troops call me 'General Tano'. I think it fits nicely, don't you think, Anakin?" she nudged him playfully.

"Don't get cocky, Ahsoka. Just because we're the same rank now, doesn't mean you get to be all overconfident." Anakin shook his head in disbelief. He was incredibly happy to see Ahsoka being happy and snippy again – since she had returned back to the Jedi she'd been quiet and distanced. He didn't know how long it would be until she retreated back into her shell a bit more again, however. He knew she was still upset about the whole thing – she would be for a long time. He feared she'd never rebuild her trust back into the Council, even Obi-Wan and Plo Koon, who she had been close to previously.

"Well, when you think about it Anakin, I did become a Knight at the mere age of 17 so… I am technically a better Jedi right?" The way she spoke reminded him of their first mission together and he was suddenly overwhelmed with pride. She'd come so far in such a short space of time.

"Just remember that you've been at the temple since you were three, Ahsoka. I got here when I was nine. So really, you've probably had more training than me. Plus, with me as your teacher, of course you were going to learn fast. After all I am one of the best Knights out there – you know, me being the chosen one and all?" He laughed to himself, proud of his comeback to Ahsoka's snippiness.

"You'd think that considering I've lived here for fourteen years of my life they'd have a bit of faith in me, right?" There was bitterness to her voice and it seemed clear that Ahsoka's happiness was short lived.

Anakin sighed – he knew she wasn't upset at the minute, but he knew it was always on her mind and that worried him.

"I know, Snips. But you don't need the Council, not really. I've lost my trust in them, too. There is no way I want to rely on them after what they did to you. But don't be angry – just try to avoid them as much as possible." Anakin tried his best to comfort her but he was never any good at that; even with his own wife he was sometimes at a loss as to how to help her. Maybe he just didn't understand women.

Anakin stopped her for a moment, "You'll be getting a new quarters in a couple of days, since you aren't my Padawan anymore. I know you're stressed at the moment with all of this Council stuff and you need to relax a little, so let me sort out all of that for you. Senator Amidala is free today so why don't you both go for a drink somewhere. I know she's wanted to see you since the trial anyway."

It warmed Ahsoka's heart that she still had people who cared for her. Anakin and Padmé had been there for her throughout the whole ordeal and even since she had become Anakin's apprentice. She felt at home when the three of them were together – like they had their own tiny family. "Are you sure, Anakin? I'm sure you're busy enough with stuff to do…"

Anakin rolled his eyes playfully, "And what is this 'stuff' I have to get on with?" He crossed his arms and gave her a look that Ahsoka guessed said 'I'm waiting'.

Ahsoka stuttered slightly, "Well, I don't know… You're always busy so" Before Ahsoka had a chance to carry on, Anakin gently gripped her shoulders and turned her around to face away from him. He patted her back, pushing her forward.

"Ahsoka, leave me to it. It should be sorted by the time you get back. I'll see you later." He gave her another gentle shove.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and laughed to herself, fiddling around in her cloak pocket to find her speeder keys. Since it had been announced that she was to become a Knight Anakin had been encouraging her to wear her Jedi cloak more often, saying it 'added effect' to her status as a Knight. Of course she had laughed and called him ridiculous but he kept insisting and insisting and she only wore it to keep him happy.

She had missed her Master so much when she had left the temple. Making up for lost time with him was excellent stress relief. She didn't want to enjoy it too much though, no matter how good it felt. She had a limited time slot to figure out the mess the force had dropped her into. If the force had been giving her any signs, anything to help her out, she had definitely missed them. She didn't even know what she was looking for. No matter how many times she tried to remember key parts of information from the past (like her battle with Lord Vader) her mind went all fuzzy and her head started to hurt.

Perhaps a drink and a sit down with her favourite Senator _would_ calm her down a little.

….

She had known of Anakin's relationship with the Senator since returning from the battle of Onderon. She hadn't caught them in the act – thankfully, she didn't really want to catch her Master like that – gross. She had had her suspicions for a while, since the whole blue shadow virus incident in fact.

But she did hear them talking once.

His voice had been so soft and she could practically _hear_ the love in his voice. He didn't need to say 'I love you' to Padmé for Ahsoka to know that there definitely something going on between the two of them.

Almost as soon as they had returned back to the temple, from Onderon, Anakin announced he 'had to be somewhere' and within a minute, he was in his speeder and gone. Of course he had asked how Ahsoka was doing after injuring her shoulder and how she was dealing with Steela's death, but she had been fine – she'd been hardened by the horrors of war – it made things easier to deal with. Anakin's suddenness had left her feeling confused and even a little concerned – and Ahsoka being Ahsoka, followed him. It somehow didn't surprise her when she saw him park up at Padmé's apartment.

She had heard Anakin's voice, telling Padmé how much he had missed her voice and the way she made him feel at home. She had sounded so happy to see him after their time apart. At first, Ahsoka had felt a little betrayed that Anakin didn't tell her. But this was Anakin – he had his secrets, things he told no one. The feeling of betrayal had disappeared as soon as Ahsoka peeked around the corner, seeing Anakin holding Padmé so tight, his arms wrapped lovingly around her. True love was staring her in the face – she'd never seen Anakin look so at peace with someone.

After that Ahsoka decided she left them alone. They were having a moment and she didn't want to interrupt – and who knows where it could've headed after she had left.

Since then she had tried to hint at Anakin that she knew of their relationship. He always brushed it off or changed the subject.

She couldn't think of a better person for Anakin. Padmé calmed him down, kept him grounded. Ahsoka was grateful that Anakin had Padmé – whenever Anakin and Ahsoka had had an argument about something, he would usually spend the night at Padmé's and the next day come back with an apology and they'd be fine again.

After all of the years she had been away from the temple, she had never forgotten how important the woman sat opposite her had been in her life.

"Padmé?" Ahsoka said gently, swirling the straw around her drink a bit. The café they sat in was empty. The quiet was welcoming to Ahsoka – it was nice to relax after the hectic few days she'd had.

Before Padmé had a chance to reply to her, Ahsoka spoke again, "I just want to thank you for all you've done for me. For as long as I've known you you've been like the Mother I've never had. You have no idea how grateful I am for what you did for me during the trial… I don't care that they found me guilty because you were there for me when I had no else. I can't thank you enough. You know this already but if you need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me." Ahsoka spoke softly, all of her thoughts and feelings from her past life flooding out. "It means everything to me, honestly. Anakin is lucky to have you." She smiled a little at Padmé, suddenly becoming a bit shy.

Padmé shifted from her side of the booth to Ahsoka's and wrapped an arm around the Togruta's shoulders, pulling her into a side hug. "Ahsoka, you don't need to thank me. I knew you would've never done such a thing. You had no idea how angry I was at the Jedi for not believing you. You're practically family, how could I have not believed you? I'm so relieved that you're okay. I would've never have forgiven myself if they had executed you." The Senator rubbed Ahsoka's shoulder, trying to comfort her a little. Padmé understood that Ahsoka was still upset and shaken up from the whole ordeal. It would be difficult for anyone to heal from that – not to mention Ahsoka was still very young; she'd have to live with those emotional scars for the rest of her life.

Ahsoka shrugged, "You say that I'm like family… The Jedi were my family too and they didn't believe me. They took away the only thing I had ever known. What kind of family does that?" Ahsoka replied, leaning her head on Padmé's shoulder as she rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Trust me Ahsoka I'm frustrated too. I think it's horrible how they treated you." She rested her head on top of Ahsoka's. She felt for the girl, she really did. Ahsoka may have a tough demeanour but she knew that she was fragile from both the war and the whole ordeal with Barriss and the Council. She needed a friend right now – it was obvious to anyone. Padmé was more than happy to be that friend, that helping hand that Ahsoka needed.

They sat in silence for a while, just thinking about the events of the past week.

Padmé struggled to think of what to say to bring Ahsoka out of her daze. She didn't need to be a Jedi to know what Ahsoka was thinking about.

"What do you think would happen if I had left the Order?" Ahsoka understood that her question may have been a bit forward –and judging by Padmé's face, it was; but she _needed_ some insight on how people would have dealt with her departure from the Order. It had been a question in the back of her mind for years and she was dying for an answer that she thought she'd never get. Obviously Padmé's answer wouldn't be completely correct but Ahsoka at least wanted a taste of knowledge for how people would deal with her absence from their lives.

Padmé raised a brow a little at the Knight, "Anakin and I would miss you a lot. We'd feel like we'd failed you, even if it had been your decision to leave. I'm happy you didn't, because I know Anakin would be in pieces – so would I, and I'm sure Obi-Wan and Master Plo would be. Despite what happened, I'm sure many Jedi would miss you." She squeezed the Jedi's shoulder gently.

Ahsoka laughed bitterly, absolutely no humour evident in her voice, "Obi-Wan and Plo wouldn't care." She remembered turning her back on them all those years ago in the temple. They hadn't said goodbye, hadn't even tried to stop her from leaving.

Padmé sighed sadly, removing her arm from around the younger girl, "Ahsoka you know that's not true…"

 _Yes it is._ Ahsoka knew it, force, she'd lived through it. Just because she'd lived another fifteen odd years after leaving the temple didn't mean she'd forgotten. Obi-Wan and Plo hadn't cared, none of the Council had cared – all they'd cared about was fixing the problem so it didn't make them look bad or unreliable to the Republic.

Barriss had been right about the Jedi, but she had known that already – she'd known it for years. Anger surged through her body, her fists clenched under the table. Since she had returned to the Jedi she had been having trouble keeping her emotions at bay.

Ahsoka stood and pulled her cloak around her, placing a few credits on the table to pay for her drink. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, something Anakin usually did when he was stressed, "I'm sorry that my mood turned to shit. I just have a lot on my mind and still can't decide whether I want to be alone or not at the minute."

Padmé didn't give Ahsoka another chance to justify herself, "Ahsoka its fine, I understand that you need time and probably a lot of space. You know where I am if you need me. Be careful, okay?"

Ahsoka nodded and smiled but all she wanted to do was slam her fist through a wall. Padmé was so loving and motherly and Ahsoka didn't deserve that – she had left Padmé and Anakin in her past life. She had basically betrayed them and made them feel underappreciated –had they thought that Ahsoka hadn't cared about them? She guessed she'd never really know but it frustrated her to no end. She hated all of this _not knowing._ She hated it.

The Jedi Code be damned – she was angry at the Council and quite frankly, she was tired of dancing around them, like she had done for her whole life as a Jedi.

She needed a way of releasing her pent up anger. She may have been the wise one of the group when she had been helping the rebels but right now, all of her wisdom and intelligence was thrown the back of her mind. Sure, she could release her emotions into the force but when had that _really_ worked for anyone?

Ahsoka's brisk walk almost turned into a run as she approached her speeder.

She decided to take up on a chance she hadn't had in the past. Taking a sharp right in her speeder, Ahsoka accelerated, not even caring she was over the speed limit.

It was about time she had a chat with Barriss Offee.

…

 **Okay, so again, I'm sorry if this was boring. Unlike my other stories, I'm trying to space it out a little and not have everything happen all at once, which is why not much exciting stuff is happening at the moment. I guess I'm just setting the mood. It's not going to be massive story, probably twenty chapters maximum – but obviously I'm not too sure of everything yet. I haven't even finished my plan for the story yet, as I just wanted to get it started.**

 **Reviewers si13btm0nst3r and Learnfrom it, Ahsoka's powers are going to be addressed soon, possibly even the next chapter (or the one after, who knows). Also, I'm not planning on making Ash a love interest. In all fairness, I'm not a massive fan of OC characters, even my own. But if you guys like him, I will include him more? Whatever you guys want, really. Let me know please, through reviews or PM's, whatever! Please review, it really does help to keep me motivated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

While waiting for her name to be called for her prison visit, Ahsoka sat impatiently, tapping her foot repeatedly on the ground. No doubt others around her were getting annoyed with her but in that moment she didn't care. She was frustrated – and with good reason. After what she had been through people needed to cut the poor girl some slack. That was the least she deserved.

It didn't go unnoticed by Ahsoka that the guards looked at her funny, no doubt recognising that she had been wanted for treason just a week ago. Her name had been everywhere – _everyone_ had thought she was a traitor.

Ahsoka didn't feel well – she was tired from too much thinking and lack of sleep, her sudden burst of anger had given her a dull headache and she was beyond stressed. She didn't really know exactly what to say to Barriss – she had gone _so many_ years of wondering what it'd be like if they had met again. She had _so much_ to say, yet she knew when she got the chance the words would escape her. She'd be confronting the woman who had helped to shatter her trust in the Universe. This was a big thing for her and despite feeling angry, she was unsure of her emotions – was she nervous or anxious? She didn't know.

That was a constant state for her these days. Always unsure, always doubting what she felt. Whenever she thought she had something sorted out in her head, the doubts and insecurities would come rushing forward, crushing any sort of plan or idea she had brewing in her mind. It was exhausting.

She noticed a woman staring at her, looking her up and down suspiciously. Ahsoka knew of her from somewhere, she was one of those Senators that tried too hard and acted all high and mighty even though barely anyone knew of her or her pathetic little campaigns. Ahsoka always thought she looked like more of a Separatist than a member of the Republic Senate.

When Ahsoka saw the woman looking again she huffed and rolled her eyes, "Can I help you with something, Miss?" Ahsoka made it clear of her frustration and made no effort to mask it all.

The woman clicked her tongue and turned to face the other way.

 _Wow, who knew members of the Senate could be so rude._ She suddenly remembered that not all Senators were as kind as Padmé. Similar to the Jedi, actually – you think you can depend on them but they can easily turn on you without a second thought.

Her name was called through a speaker on the other side of the room.

Ahsoka stood and walked through the hall. Before reaching the large durasteel doors she was searched and had her weapons taken off of her.

Two security guards escorted her to Barriss's chamber. Ahsoka muttered her thanks to the guards and asked them to leave. Knowing she was a Jedi and could handle herself, the guards bowed respectively and allowed her to be alone with Barriss. Ahsoka guessed that she was surrounded by security cameras so if anything kicked off, guards could arrive within a few moments. That didn't put Ahsoka at ease, however.

Ahsoka sighed and prepared herself for her long awaited meeting with Barriss. She had so much to say, but even after all the years she didn't know whether she could bring herself to say it. Her heart pounded in her chest madly and her head throbbed.

She remembered that this could be her last chance to speak to Barriss and that thought alone gave her a sudden burst off courage and she slammed her hand on the opening panel. The door slipped open and she entered quickly.

Ahsoka felt her breath hitch in her chest, her throat closing up painfully. Somehow, it felt as if the past 15 odd years had smacked her in the chest, leaving her breathless and weak. It was the first time she had seen her old friend in a long time – so long that she had forgotten some of the distinct features about Barriss.

Barriss was no longer in her normal attire. She simply wore some loose fitting clothes that seemed to hang off of her lithe and small frame. She sat in the middle of the room cross legged, her eyes closed and her hands clasped gently together. Ahsoka assumed she was meditating and was unsurprised – Barriss always depended on meditation when she wasn't feeling herself or if she was down.

Barriss spoke before Ahsoka had the chance to, "I was wondering if you would come to visit – I had a feeling you wouldn't." She opened her eyes, revealing the royal blue iris's that Ahsoka had strangely missed seeing.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, "Would you blame me if I didn't show?"

Barriss blinked and rose to her feet slowly, "Most likely not."

Ahsoka was sure to keep some distance from the Mirialan woman. She guessed she was still sort of sceptic of Barriss – after all, Barriss could have easily killed her during their battle on the lower levels of Coruscant. Ahsoka clenched her jaw when Barriss didn't say anything for a minute. The air was tense and Ahsoka felt as if Barriss could hear her heart beat from across the room.

Ahsoka swallowed hard and tried to mask her raging emotions as best she could, "Barriss… I know why you did it. You're not wrong when you say the Jedi have become corrupt and too messed up in the war. But why me? When did you decide that we weren't friends anymore and that you wanted this to happen to me?" Ahsoka kept her emotions at bay, but the way her throat was closing up suggested otherwise. She was struggling to keep it together.

Barriss glanced towards her and then away. "It's not that I initially planned it to be you… I had my plan sorted out. You just came along at the right time and right place. Please, Ahsoka, don't think of this all as a bad thing, I showed you what the Republic have become, what the Jedi have become!"

Ahsoka scoffed, "Are you kidding? Yes, you've proven to me that we are corrupt – I won't deny that. But you honestly want me to look at the whole situation and come out with the conclusion that this is all a good thing? The Jedi is all I've ever known and they betrayed me all because _you_ framed me for a crime I didn't commit. My best friend practically ruined my life – and you're telling me that that all of this isn't bad?" Ahsoka paced about the room, her usually light footsteps heavy and uneven on the floors.

"I did it to make you see sense! I care about you! Framing you eventually made you see sense! Does that not count for anything?" Barriss cried out, her voice loud but it only caused Ahsoka more anger.

Ahsoka slammed her fist against the sink in Barriss's cell, the noise startling Barriss slightly, "Don't try that crap with me, Barriss. If it weren't for Anakin finding out about you I'd be dead right now – or even worse, I'd be rotting in a dingy cell like _you._ You didn't do it because you cared about me. You have no idea what I've been through because of all of this – and you think it's for the greater good?" Despite no longer having a bond with Barriss, she could still feel Ahsoka's fury through the force and it felt almost overwhelming. She had always known Ahsoka had a bit of an attitude problem due to her Togrutan heritage but she'd never seen anything like this from the girl.

Before Ahsoka had another chance to speak again, Barriss spoke again, "Do you really think we're the good people in this war, Ahsoka?" Barriss's tone was somewhat stern and for a moment it reminded Ahsoka of Luminara, "Because we aren't. We haven't been since this damn war started. The Jedi are supposed to be peacekeepers – the war made sure to exterminate that label. I had to show the Republic that we are corrupt. The attack on the temple was an attack on what the Jedi have become and" before Barriss had the chance to finish, a clenched fist collided with her face and knocked her to the ground.

Ahsoka stood above her, her chest heaving with her heavy breaths and her fist still clenched – she could feel it already starting to bruise. She watched as Barriss rose to her knees, a hand nursing her jaw. She looked up at the younger girl.

"I know we are corrupt." Ahsoka said through gritted teeth, "I _know_ that. It doesn't justify why you framed me. Nothing will ever justify doing that to your friend."

Barriss shook her head and chuckled a little, a hand still tenderly touching her cheek, "Anger is not the way of the Jedi, Ahsoka. Seems a bit hypocritical that you agree with me about the Jedi being corrupt yet you use violence as a way to vent your emotions."

Ahsoka opened her mouth, prepared to give Barriss all she had, to scream at her that she was not a Jedi. But she stopped herself – she _was_ a Jedi. As much as she didn't like it, she was still part of the Order.

Would things have turned out like this if she had originally stayed in the Order?

Ahsoka unclenched her fists and kept them at her sides. "You will not tell me what is right and wrong within the Jedi." Ahsoka said abruptly. "I am more of a Jedi than you have ever been."

Ahsoka knew she had to leave before she let her emotions go out of control again. She gave Barriss one last glance before signalling for the guards across the hall to let her out.

It turned out visiting Barriss had left her with more questions than answers. Had Barriss been telling the truth when she said she had never initially planned to frame her? Why had she gone through all of that trouble to get her point across to the Republic that the Jedi had lost their way?

Ahsoka looked down at her fist, cursing when she saw that her knuckles had already begun to bruise and swell up. She knew it hadn't been right to punch Barriss but she was lost in the moment and her emotions got the better of her.

… **.**

Ahsoka shrugged off her cloak when she reached Anakin's quarters. She collapsed onto the couch and held her head in her hands, trying to make sense of all the thoughts rushing through her mind. She needed a break from it all.

Were there really any positives that came out of Barriss betraying her? Seeing that the Jedi were corrupt didn't exactly make her feel good about being a Jedi – but it did make her see sense. Barriss's actions caused her to live some tough and lonely years.

Ahsoka startled and jumped to her feet when Anakin emerged from the bathroom, more casually dressed than she would usually see him. Ahsoka assumed he had just come out of the shower because of his wet hair that was still dripping slightly.

Anakin laughed gently and patted her shoulder, "Sorry about that, Ahsoka. I didn't even know you were home."

Ahsoka blinked, "It's fine, I didn't know you were home either. You just startled me a bit is all."

Anakin didn't know whether to laugh it off or whether he should be worried – Ahsoka was usually always alert and it took a lot to catch her off guard. Even explosions in the battlefield didn't scare her. He decided to check anyway. "You okay, Snips?" He tried a light approach, knowing that Ahsoka didn't like it when other people knew she wasn't feeling herself – it was all down to her independence.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She shrugged off the hand that rested on her shoulder and pretended she had an itch there. She knew she could trust Anakin and everything but she didn't feel like interacting with anyone right now. She cleared her throat, "So, um, how's the plan going for my new quarters?"

Anakin pulled the damp towel from his shoulder and scrubbed at his hair with it in effort to stop the annoying dripping, "It should be sorted by tomorrow night. It's not too far from here; the droid said it was a six minute thirty-nine second walk from here. The design is similar too – small kitchen/living room type of thing, small standard bathroom and two bedrooms. So if you plan on getting a Padawan any time soon then they'll have somewhere to sleep."

Ahsoka spoke in a sharp tone, "I don't want a Padawan." A Padawan right now would be extremely stressful – training someone while she had all of these problems going on wasn't a good idea. She knew Anakin meant well but there was no way she could take on an apprentice right now.

"Why? You love teaching. The only reason you stopped attending those Youngling help classes was because we were out on missions nearly every other day. You'd be an excellent teacher." Anakin was confused and even a little frustrated with Ahsoka, with the way she was acting.

Ahsoka pinched the bridge of her nose, making her stress evident to Anakin, "Anakin I really don't think having a Padawan right now would be a good idea." She was getting annoyed with him. She hated it when she was stressed or tired and people just kept asking irrelevant questions – it just aggravated her.

Anakin sighed and dropped the towel onto the couch, "I know you've got a lot on your mind at the minute but maybe taking on a Padawan will take your mind off it and give you something to focus on." It seemed like a plan – keeping Ahsoka in line when she had first been assigned to him certainly kept him busy.

"Anakin, I don't want an apprentice! Just stop going on about it, it's not like I've got enough to be dealing with at the minute!" She didn't bother to keep her voice on speaking levels. She didn't hide her obvious frustration with her former master either.

Anakin knew Ahsoka was upset about her ordeal but something must have happened today to set her off. It wasn't often Ahsoka lost her temper like that. His eyes travelled across her frame and he noticed where a dark blue shade peaked out from her gloves on her right hand. Obviously a bruise, Anakin analysed.

It was easy to put two and two together. He could feel the strong emotions radiating off of her. "You went to see her today, didn't you? Barriss?"

Ahsoka sighed and pinched her nose again before rubbing her forehead with her palm, "Can we please save this for another day, Anakin."

Anakin slumped down on the couch and bought a hand to his forehead, "I was hoping you wouldn't go to see her, I knew it would make you worse. You might want to consider going to some sort of councillor? Maybe they can show you some ways of districting yourself from your thoughts because I know 'releasing them into the Force' does nothing. And punching the living daylight out of people won't do much either."

Ahsoka knew he was only trying to help but he only irritated her more, "Anakin, I know you mean well but I can handle this. I'm an adult and a _Knight,_ I can do what I want and on my own terms. It's not your decision who I see or what I do anymore." She took a quick glance at her bruised knuckles and flexed out her fingers.

Her former master sighed, "Ahsoka I'm not doing this to annoy you. I'm trying to help you. I care about you a lot and I'd rather you stay out of trouble. I know you hate it when people try to help you and you probably think I don't understand but I do understand. Somewhat, anyway."

She sighed. "I know."

… **.**

 **Did you see what I did there? "I know".**

 **So some of you may be thinking that Ahsoka is a bit out of character as times, which is obviously fine – everyone is allowed opinions. I have made her this way because for years (during the time after she left the Order) she was no longer a Jedi and therefore did not live by their rules, so now that she is back in the Order, she has become accustomed and used to living by her own rules – this will be a bit of a challenge for her and a bit difficult. Another reason for this is because the events of the past have built up for years and that amount of pain can seriously change someone and how they view things and other people.**

 **As I say pretty much every chapter, I'm sorry if it was boring and lacked any action of anything interesting. Please review, it honestly helps me stay motivated through all of my workload! Feel free to PM me too, as I said before I love talking.**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Star Wars!

...

Ahsoka had bumped into Ash multiple times in the past few days. He'd spotted her in the mess hall and called her over to have some lunch with him a couple of days ago - she had only come in to grab a bottle of water but Ash insisted that she sit with him.

She'd seen him again walking down the halls in the Temple. He was busy and was rushing but still spared her a wave and a nod of recognition.

It was strange - when she had become Anakin's apprentice she was sure she hadn't even seen or heard anything of Ash, not even once. And now she had been back in the Temple for a little over a week and she'd seen him for the fourth time in that small space of time. She wondered if this was the Force sending her a message or something. Perhaps the Force was deliberately directing her towards him. She knew it was unlikely but she had no clue how to sort this mess she'd been thrown into. Anything that seemed out of the ordinary could be a sign - she just had to keep her eyes peeled and her mind alert.

Which is why she decided to visit the sparing chamber, to clear her mind and maybe wake herself up a little. Even through she had seen Ash multiple times over the weeks, it still surprised her when she noticed him in the far corner with a training saber.

He seemed to be everywhere these days.

He spotted her before she had a chance to call him over, "Ahsoka! Fancy that match we arranged? I was waiting for Padawan Keenei to come but I don't think he's bothered to show up." Ash threw his weapon in the air and watched it as it spun rapidly before it landed into his outstretched palm. He looked at her expectantly.

Ahsoka signed dramatically in a joking manor.

Ash rolled his eyes and tossed the Togruta a spare lightsaber. He watched as she caught it without any real effort.

She ignited the blade, the royal blue glow reflecting in her eyes. She quickly spun the blade and settled into a soresu defensive stance, alert and ready for Ash's oncoming attacks.

From Ahsoka's rusty memory, she always remembered Ash to focus more on the Ataru form of lightsaber combat. He had aggressive strikes and was very acrobatic - similar to Ahsoka herself, who who chose to adapt the Ataru style into the reverse style of form V.

The older Padawan ignited his training saber too and gripped it with two hands before leaping into the air for the first strike.

Ahsoka felt the familiar feeling of adrenaline rush through her body before she rolled forwards and bounced back onto her toes, swinging behind her as she landed, blocking a quick swipe from Ash.

She skilfully flipped over him, feeling the air rush past her face as she spun her saber and landed a powerful, heavy blow onto Ash's weapon, causing the older boy to stumble back slightly. He quickly recovered from the strong blow, gaining his balance and charging towards Ahsoka.

Ahsoka planted her left foot firmly on the ground and spun on it, lowering her lightsaber as she pivoted, aiming to strike at Ash's legs.

He predicted her move and leaped over it, his hand extended as he did so.

Ahsoka was throw back by a strong force push. The powerful thrust, however, didn't stop her from executing a perfect landing.

If Ahsoka was honest, she wasn't exactly trying her best. She knew she could beat him easily. She wasn't being overconfident, either. She was aware of her abilities and now, as an older and more experienced Padawan than she had been two years ago, knew of her strengths and weaknesses and embraced them.

Ahsoka decided to step up her game a little.

She skilfully flicked her wrist, adopting the reverse grip on her weapon. She held the blade in a defensive position, ready for an oncoming attack.

Ash stopped for a moment and chuckled, "So not even Master Skywalker could get you out of the habit of using the reverse grip."

Ash had been one of many to pick on her for using the unorthodox grip - it wasn't usually a form that trained in regularly. Sure, all Jedi had had training with it to experiment different forms of combat as a Youngling, and also used it for deflecting blasted bullets; it's most common use.

Ahsoka shrugged casually and flashed her saber around before settling back into the same stance, "You know, a lot of people say that. But if I can hold my own again General Grievous with this form, I'm sure I can defeat a newly graduated Padawan too..." She winked at him before raising her weapon for a wide swing. Knowing a wide swing would give him more than enough time to block it, Ahsoka kicked out his legs from beneath him.

He landed it with a coordinated backflip.

He barely had enough time to gain his balance before Ahsoka unleashed a series of furious swipes and strikes, showing no mercy and not giving Ash a chance to fight back.

His lightsaber was knocked from his hand within a few seconds before Ahsoka delivered a swift kick to his abdomen, forcing him to the ground. The Togruta pointed the tip of her weapon to Ash's neck. "Seems like the reverse grip isn't just good for blocking blaster bullets, hm?" She smirked smugly.

Ash simply rolled his eyes and grabbed Ahsoka's extended hand, where she pulled him up effortlessly.

"I guess having Skywalker as a teacher is a good thing." He replied, returning her smirk.

Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders and handing him back his training weapon, "He's hard work sometimes."

The older boy raised a brow, "I bet he thinks the same about you. You were a pain back when we were Younglings." Ash said, knowing that Ahsoka wouldn't take any offence from his comment. Despite being rivals when they were younger, they had more of a 'banter' type relationship now.

"You know it." Ahsoka laughed.

"Fancy a rematch?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "Not now, Ash. I have some things to take care of. Maybe some other time though?" She didn't want him to think she was avoiding him or anything - honestly, she wasn't. She just wanted more time to herself so she could figure out some things and focus more on her mission.

He patted her shoulder, "That's no problem. I'm sure you'll be busier now, what with being a Knight an' all. I'll see you around." He turned on his heel and Ahsoka watched as he left the room.

"I'm sure you will..." She said to herself quietly. She had seen him so much recently she was almost certain she'd see him within the coming days.

She narrowed her eyes and fell deep in thought. She was sure that there was something she needed to do today, something important...

She resisted the urge to slap herself in the face. She was supposed to be meeting her new troops today at fifteen hundred standard hours. Swallowing nervously, she slowly, filled with dread, glanced at the chrono that was installed in the wall.

Shit.

She had five minutes to get to the landing pad where her troops would've most likely just arrived. It wouldn't look good on her if their new General arrived late on their first meeting.

She took off in a sprint. If she ran fast enough she could get there about three or four minutes, and that left her a minute or so to catch her breath and compose herself. In other words, she had a minute to stop panting like an overheated animal and make herself seem professional and collected.

As expected, she arrived outside of the landing pad area with a whole sixty seconds to spare. She straightened her back and attempted to steady her erratic breathing.

"I can do this." She whispered to herself, taking one last deep breath to try and settle her racing heart.

She didn't know why she felt anxious. Perhaps it was because the last time she saw a large group of clones, they had been hunting her, trying to capture her for a crime she didn't commit. Maybe it was down to the fact that they had turned on the Jedi and joined the Empire.

However, Ahsoka knew that they had just been following orders. Maybe whoever had given them those orders to kill all the Jedi had manipulated them - she didn't know, but she knew the clones weren't bad people. Rex and all of the 501st had been her family.

She opened the door and entered the landing area. Approximately six roses of clones stood in the centre of the room, perfectly aligned in full armour. She stood before them and spoke with a raised voice, "Good afternoon, troops! I am your new General, Ahsoka Tano. You'll be serving with me on the frontline of the battlefield. If you don't mind, I'd like you all to remove your helmets so I can meet you all individually and get started on learning all of your names." She smiled, trying to sound welcoming and friendly. She wanted a good relationship with these clones, like she had had with the 501st.

She knew clones liked to be treated as individuals and she would do just that.

She watched as they all removed their helmets and tucked them under their left arms. She laughed a little when she saw that they still stood silently and completely still.

"You don't have to act all serious here - save that for the battlefield. Feel free to talk amongst yourselves. I don't want you to stand here for half an hour while you wait for me to get around." She smiled warmly.

She watched as the noise slowly stared to pick up. She was happy that they already seemed to be somewhat comfortable around her. She walked to the far left side of the group and began speaking to a small group of four.

A while later, she was about half way though meeting everyone. Her mind felt packed and overwhelmed with new information. She'd made an effort to remember all of their names and things that made them unique. She also tried to get an interesting fact or two out of each trooper. It made them a little easier to remember and it was a good way to start getting to know them.

"General, my name is Pit. I am the Clone Captain of this battalion," He shook Ahsoka's hand and nodded to three clones on his left, "these are my brothers, Sykes, Dee and Devil."

Ahsoka laughed and gestured to Devil, "What made you come up with that name, Devil? It's quite an interesting one."

He laughed with her and ran his hand over his dyed red hair, "I'm CT-0666. Everyone has called me Devil for as long as I can remember, General."

"Well it definitely makes you stand out, trooper." She shook his hand and smiled.

She turned to Captain Pit, "It looks like you've got an excellent team here, Captain. I have no doubts that they'll make me proud out on the field. It also looks like you have a great sense of community and family. I'm happy you've all taken to me so quickly."

"Thank you, General. However, unfortunately, we do have a few...let's say oddballs in this battalion." He very slightly nodded his head over right, where a small cluster of five or so troops were stood chatting, their helmets placed on the floor next to their feet.

Ahsoka observed them for a short moment then raised her brow at Pit, "What do you mean?"

Pit continued, "I have a feeling that they won't take to you as well as the rest of us, General. I would rather be straight with you about this matter."

Ahsoka shook her head and ushered him to continue. She appreciated his professionalism, she really did. It took guts to say things like this to a new General, "That's absolutely fine, Captain. I'd rather you be like that. There's no need to apologise. I believe that we should all be truthful and trusting with each other. Please, go on."

Pit glanced at the group again and Ahsoka followed his eyes, "Most of us have our little groups, mostly founded by training squadrons. Those five have always stuck together and they've caused a bit of trouble here and there over the years we've been together. Nothing major, of course." He reassured her. He didn't want to disappoint his new General, of course. "They are, however, very opinionated. One of them, Whak, was a strong competitor against me for the Captain rank. He is an excellent soldier when it comes to battle, but outside of the field he's quite the character. And not in the good way."

Ahsoka raised a brow and assessed Whak from afar. The other four troopers were laughing at something he had just said. He was quite easy to point out - spiked, bleached hair with a black stripe running down the middle and slightly crooked jaw.

She turned to Pit, "Thank you for informing me, Captain. I'll keep a close eye on them. But first I'm going to introduce myself." She nodded at him, silently saying goodbye.

She walked over to the small group of troopers, "Good afternoon, troops." She said somewhat cheerfully, while keeping her aura of authority and seriousness evident. She was a friendly leader but she was still a General.

They all stopped speaking and looked her up and down, as if they were trying to intimidate the smaller girl. It wasn't going to work.

Whak spoke in a monotone voice, clearly not putting in any effort to speak to his new leader. "Afternoon."

Ahsoka resisted the urge to raise a brow. "I've just come to get to you know you guys a little. What're your names?"

One of the other clones was about to speak but Whak cut him off and stood in front of him, pushing him back slightly, blocking Ahsoka's view of him, "I'm Whak. There here are Tarth, Metro, Shots and-"

Whak was interrupted by the clone that had been cut off by him previously. He pushed Whak aside, glaring at him as he did so. "Stinger." He introduced himself.

Ahsoka assessed them, not caring if they noticed or not. She'd have to set these guys straight if it came to it. She could already see that Whak was the leader of the small group and she didn't like the way he had some sort of authority over them.

"It's nice to meet you all. Can you all tell me a couple of interesting facts about yourself? Hobbies, favourite weapons, reasons for your names, anything." She smiled. She noticed that none of clones seemed interested but maintained her smile anyway. She wasn't going to let them belittle her.

Once again, Whak spoke first. "Do you even care, General? Or are you just acting? You know, playing the part of the good General?" He said smugly, glaring down on her as if she was dung on the bottom of his boot.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't interested, Whak." She resisted a slight sneer. She knew he felt like he had more power than her, she could sense the overconfidence in him. "How about you let your brothers answer for themselves for once?"

He looked at her in surprise for a moment. Was she trying to talk down to him? Who did this kid think she was?

When he didn't answer Ahsoka became more irritated, "Well?" She demanded.

Whak simply huffed and stepped back so his brothers could speak.

Ahsoka listened intently as the clones spoke. She did her best to process the information. It was going to be difficult because she had gathered so much new information today, her head was overloading. But just because these clones, especially Whak, were different from the others, didn't mean she would treat them with any less respect.

All of the clones, including Stinger, had spoken apart from Whak. Ahsoka looked at him expectantly and waited for him to speak.

Through narrowed eyes he spoke, "My name is Whak, obviously."

"Anything else?"

"No, General." He sneered.

Ahsoka signed internally. "Well thank you all for taking the time to introduce yourselves. I look forward to serving with you on our first assignment."

After meeting all of the remaining clones, Ahsoka returned to her quarters.

She sighed. It seemed like she had a few trouble makers in her battalion. As if she didn't have enough to deal with already, what with her 'task' that had seemingly been assigned to her by the Force.

She would have to think of a way to deal with them accordingly. But right now, she had more important things to be thinking about.

...

Well, sorry for the late update guys. I've been having a lot of computor problems that still aren't resolved but I'm working a way around it. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes regarding grammar in this chapter. I've had to do it all on my phone and I find it a lot more difficult to spot mistakes that way.

Please take the time to leave a review! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters!**

...

She had woken up a foul mood - and she knew it wasn't down to having just four hours of sleep.

Like every morning, she woke up realising she was still part of the Order and surrounded by people who had doubted her dedication to the Order. That and the fact she still had no clue what she was doing, and how she was supposed to stop the fall of the Republic from happening.

She sensed an unsettling darkness every time she woke up. It faded away as quick as it came, but it shook her right to her core and she knew if she didn't act soon, a great tragedy would unfold.

She needed a way to cover up her awful mood, and fast. After all, she was about two minutes away from Yoda's living quarters and she didn't want him to be concerned. He could probably sense her raging emotions from the other side of the Temple, but Ahsoka still didn't want to show her stress levels to the older man. She already had Anakin on her back, asking her questions that she didn't want to answer. She didn't need Yoda doing the same.

Soon, she was stood outside of the door and she knocked gently. A short moment later, the door slipped open and she was met with the sight of Yoda mediating on the floor, in the middle of dull and plain room.

He'd opened the door with the Force, clearly.

"Come to see me, you have, Knight Tano." The smaller man said, his large eyes still closed and body perfectly still in deep meditation.

Ahsoka sat opposite him and mirrored his position, her legs crossed and palms facing upwards on her knees. "I have a request, Master Yoda."

He opened his eyes and glanced her over, "A request, hm?"

"Yes, Master. I have a lot of... unresolved issues, at the moment. I know it's a lot of me to ask, especially because we're in an important stage of the war right now, but may I request that I have some sort of leave or at least the smallest amount of assignments possible." Ahsoka felt awfully childish asking the ancient master for such petty favours, especially after being Knighted, but it had to be done. The fate of the Galaxy rested on her shoulders after all.

"Unresolved issues, hm?" Yoda questioned.

Ahsoka focussed hard on the Force before answering, feeling that touch of darkness. She pulled away from the blackness and focused on the little green being in front of her. "Yes, Master. I sense an alarming darkness over my return to the Order. I feel... that it is extremely dangerous and it's my responsibility to fix it."

Yoda studied her for a few moments and Ahsoka considered telling him everything. The thought disappeared as soon as it came, as that overwhelming feeling of danger possessed her again. Telling him was a definite no-no.

"Understand, I do. More than just your return to us, it is. Sense the darkness, I do. But surrounds the Jedi, it does not. Only you, Knight Tano." He pointed at her with his tiny finger.

Ahsoka raised a brow, suddenly growing more concerned. "Master Yoda... Are you trying to say the dark side is surrounding me?" She wouldn't turn dark, would she? She felt relieved when Yoda shook his head slightly.

"A dark Jedi, you are not. Danger, pain, anguish, suffering, follows you it does. Hold a great weight, you do. Dark, you are not, but surrounds you, it does. Wants you, the dark side does." Yoda said seriously, his words sinking in to Ahsoka's muddled mind.

"So... What you're saying is, the darkside wants me to turn?"

"That, I am not sure of." Yoda spoke, seemingly deep in thought.

Silence fell upon the two Jedi and Yoda sensed Ahsoka's conflicted emotions. Ever since her return to the Temple all Yoda felt from the girl was confusion and the raw feeling of betrayal.

Things a Jedi should not dwell on, he reminded himself. However, he would not scold the young girl for it. It had been a severe fault on their side - it wasn't the girl's fault at all. He understood her conflicted emotions.

Ahsoka got up to leave, saying her goodbyes.

The Togruta was about to walk out of the door when she was stopped by Yoda's croaky voice. "Wait, Ahsoka. Sit down, for a moment."

Ahsoka was surprised by his informal address to her. After all, he would usually call her Padawan or Knight Tano.

Silently, the girl sat in her previous spot opposite him.

"What happened to you, a great misfortune it was." He stopped as he felt a stab of pain in Ahsoka's unusually dull Force signature, "Guilt, I feel. Happened to you, it shouldn't have. A mistake, the Order made. Apologise, I can only. But make up for our mistakes, we cannot. But assist in your healing, I will - if you wish." He looked into Ahsoka eyes as he spoke, and she knew the Grand Master was being genuine and actually felt guilty, despite it not exactly being the Jedi Way.

Ahsoka nodded slowly, "I appreciate that, Master Yoda. But healing isn't on the top of my list of things to do right now." She felt that warning touch of darkness again as briefly hinted on her mission to save the galaxy, "Just granting my wish of having no assignments is enough for me, Master. This darkness... I need to figure it out."

Ahsoka stood again and headed towards the door. This time, she stopped on her own accord and turned back to the Master Jedi, who appeared to be deep in thought, "Thank you for apologising, Master Yoda. No one else has, apart from you." She said quietly.

She slipped through the door, her foul mood dampened somewhat. Yoda had expressed his guilt over her betrayal and it softened her slightly. At least someone still cared, she guessed.

The same couldn't be said for all of the other Jedi who had turned their backs on her, leaving her to crash and burn, dealing with the consequences of a crime she didn't commit.

Maybe if they'd taken the chance to listen to her side of the story, she wouldn't have even been tried in the first place. Maybe they were just looking for someone to blame.

Even Master Plo had seemed to be against her and it cut her deep.

She understood that there had been a lot of evidence pointing towards her - a lot of goddamn evidence. But the Jedi knew her, how could they have believed that she had been the terrorist all along? To add to that, there _was_ a lot of evidence, but not all of it really made sense. Chocking Letta, for example.

Yoda, Obi-Wan, Plo... They'd all looked at her with wary eyes and she knew that they saw guilty.

She'd never forget even a second of her trial, it was forever engraved in her mind and during her past life, there wasn't a day that she didn't think about what she had been through.

Speaking of Plo Koon, Ahsoka had been avoiding the Kel-Dorian man. She didn't want to hear his excuses for not believing her. He'd turned on her like everyone else had and, like everyone else, hadn't realised the damage they had caused.

Jedi or not, that kind of experience would permanently scar anyone, make them doubt their trust in everyone.

She even felt a slight doubt with Anakin. She knew he had had faith in her all along but her trust had been shattered.

He also seemed somewhat different, lately. More stressed, more angry than usual.

Maybe it was just her, but her instinct was telling her otherwise. But she didn't know if she could trust it, maybe it was because of her ordeal and this whole time travel malarkey.

Suddenly, her comm beeped. She bought it up so it was level with her chest and pressed the flashing red button.

"Morning, General Tano. Captain Pit here."

"Morning, Captain. Is everything okay?" She replied, a little caught off guard with Pit's call. Had she forgotten something again?

"Sorry if I was disturbing you. I was wondering if you had any idea about our first assignments, when it is and what it is, excetera. I have put a list together on my trooper's specialities for you. It includes their preferred weapons and specialists and professions. I believe it may be somewhat helpful to you, especially on our first assignment."

Ahsoka smirked. She knew immediately after meeting Pit was an organised and kept-together man. She'd bet credits on his bunk being pristinely clean and tidy.

"Thank you, Captain. That will be most useful. If you could send it over to me when you get the chance that will be helpful."

"Already have, General."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, amused. She liked this guy.

"In regards to our next assignment, I couldn't tell you. I have a lot of...unresolved issues, at the minute. What with my trial and everything, I've had the media on my back since the bombing incident." It was a slight lie, but it'd do. She had had a lot of unwanted attention from the media, but not enough that it affected her massively.

"That's no problem, Sir. I hope you find my list useful."

She smiled, "I'm sure I will. I'll keep you updated, Captain." She hung up the call. She'd be sure to scroll through Pit's list when she got a moment.

...

A few hours later, the Togruta sat in the corner of the Temple mess hall, scrolling through her data pad. She skimmed her eyes over the indepth list Pit had sent her. She was impressed - the list was proving more useful than she had thought. She read over them, wondering what new information she'd learn about her battalion.

She was surprised to see that there were 3 medical specialists on her team. That would be useful.

A lot of the men preferred usual blasters, but a few were skilled in heavier artillery and sniping, also.

She had a team with a wide variety of skills which she knew would be useful and interesting. It was already refreshing to see people doing things that weren't the norm, and it was especially refreshing when they were good at it.

She herself was an example - not to be vain, but Ahsoka knew that she could be a tough opponent in combat due to her unorthodox fighting style. The rarer type of Form V mixed with Form IV, combined with her duel blades created her unique style of combat. Not many Jedi used Shien in combat - it was common for blocking blaster bolts, but it was a rare sight to see it used in combat.

Thinking about it, in her past life, she had mastered Shien and put up an excellent fight with Darth Vader. She'd come out alive and matched the Sith's skills, making them an almost fair match.

Ahsoka frowned and thought harder, recalling her duel with the Sith Lord. Their fighting style, even though they used different forms, had been quite similar. She remembered being able to somewhat predict certain attacks and strikes the dark lord made. What shocked her more was that he seemed to know every move she was making, too. Every swipe, manoeuvre and attack, he predicted it and counter attacked.

Why couldn't she remember everything? When she recalled the duel, she only remembered fragments. She recalled the start of the aggressive, fast paced battle between the two. Quick swipes, harsh swings, and pure hatred streaming through the force, directed at her.

Hatred for being a former Jedi? During the time of the battle, she wasn't a Jedi. She hasn't been one for years.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when her comm beeped. Aggravated from being interrupted, she raised her flashing commlink up to her face, "General Tano." She said shortly, trying hard to sound not as annoyed as she was.

"Ahsoka? Hi, I have a free couple of hours." Ahsoka immediately recognised the voice to be Anakin's. "Fancy a sparring match to kill some time?"

Immediately she felt a little guilty for being annoyed.

"Yeah, sure, Master. I'll be there in ten." Ahsoka said, clicking off the comm and swiping up her two bottles of water.

She knew she should've ate, but lately she didn't really feel like eating. She was too stressed out with the whole situation - so she mostly just filled up on liquids. After all, hydration was really important.

Within ten minutes she was at the sparring chambers.

The chamber was quite full, to Ahsoka's surprise. With the severity of the war, Jedi were shipped out day and night to complete missions and fight battles. She hadn't seen the temple this full in a long time. A _very_ long time, Ahsoka reminded herself.

Ahsoka scanned the packed room until she found Anakin.

The Togruta walked towards him, her eyes on Anakin. She knew the other Jedi and Padawan's were looking at her, so she chose to ignore them. She knew they'd all expected her to be guilty, no doubt about it.

She felt herself getting slightly angry. It wasn't the Jedi way, she knew it, but how could she not get angry? After everything the Council put her through, all the accusing eyes they'd laid onto her. It infuriated her, knowing that they'd had _no_ trust in her, no faith.

But why? She didn't want to be angry anymore. She remembered when she'd first left the Jedi and all the emotions that had raged through her. She had been angry, furious - but upset, broken and bruised, too.

Was Yoda wrong?

 _Would_ she turn to the dark side? She didn't hate the Jedi, no. But she was angry. She was hurt.

Anger led to the dark side, and that's what Ahsoka felt. _Anger._ Anger at the Council, at the Republic, at Tarkin, and at Barriss. And at this whole damn situation of time travelling and fixing the Universe.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and released her emotions into the force. Now wasn't the time to think about this. She needed to meditate on it.

She eventually reached Anakin. He tossed her a training lightsaber and she caught it with ease. He tossed another one to her after.

"You ready, Ahsoka?" Anakin said, igniting his saber and getting into a fighting stance.

Ahsoka ignited her blades and fell into her usual shein offensive stance. "Sure. But don't get mad when you get your ass kicked."

...

 **Okay, okay, I know this is soooo late. I write all my stories on my phone now, and I've only just figured out how to use italics and bold.**

 **I've just had writers block, and I've been working on other stories too, for SWTCW and other fandoms too.**

 **Again I'm sorry it's late. I do work full time now so I do struggle to find time to write. Hopefully new stories to come though, soon.**

 **Thanks readers, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Star Wars!

...

Anakin leaped towards Ahsoka, aiming a heavy strike towards her head.

Ahsoka rolled backwards, finding her footing almost instantly before blocking Anakin's strike with crossed blades. The lock lasted for a few seconds before Anakin pivoted swiftly, lowering his blade, aiming a strike towards Ahsoka's legs.

Ahsoka, predicting the attack, performed a perfect backflip to dodge the oncoming swipe.

Before Anakin knew it, he was somewhat struggling to block a series of quick, powerful strikes from Ahsoka.

The Knight was being forced back, his arms moving incredibly fast to block Ahsoka's vigorous attack. He tried to look for an opening, to turn the tables so that Ahsoka would be the one on the defence.

Anakin managed to catch both of Ahsoka's blades and used all of his strength to hold them there.

He didn't remember Ahsoka being this... strong; or so coordinated with her attacks.

She'd always been an excellent duellist and had incredible control over her weapons - but this was something else, she was overpowering him with ease.

Opting to switch things up a little, Anakin thrust out hand, aiming a strong force push towards his former apprentice.

Ahsoka outstretched her palm. That was all she needed to block the oncoming blow.

Shocked by the complete counter attack and _control_ over the force, Anakin hurled himself towards Ahsoka with aid from the force.

The former Padawan cartwheeled to the side before leaping back towards Anakin, flipping and swiping with her lightsabers.

Again, Anakin blocked with difficultly. He was more than aware that he was edging towards the corner of the training mat and that Ahsoka was overpowering him once more.

She felt powerful, so intensely attuned with her senses. It felt easy, and natural to fight with this amount of skill. She hadn't remembered being this powerful in her previous life.

Another series of heavy swipes and athletic jumps ensured Anakin's defeat.

Before Anakin even had a chance to react his weapon was kicked from his hand and he was forced into his back by a pounding force push.

Still flat on his back, Anakin craned his neck upwards to see Ahsoka looking at him, a smug smirk gracing her lips, "Having a bad day, Skyguy?"

Anakin pulled himself up off the ground, trying to catch his breath back. "Must be. Those were some quality techniques you used there." He credited, taking his lightsaber out of Ahsoka's offering hand.

Ahsoka shrugged, "What can I say? Youngest Jedi Knight; it's a gift."

Anakin shook his head in amusement and chuckled, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Snips."

"Don't worry about it." Said Ahsoka.

Suddenly Anakin's face turned into one of concern, "What's that on your arm?"

"What?" Ahsoka asked, looking at her left arm. Seeing nothing, she glanced at the other one and saw a pink, healing wound on her upper arm. It looked like a burn, due to it's shape and texture. "I have no idea."

Anakin touched it with his hand, but Ahsoka hissed and moved her arm away quickly, "Did I do that?" Anakin asked, concerned.

Ahsoka frowned, prodding it gently with her fingers. It definitely wasn't fresh, but it hadn't scarred completely either, "No, I don't think so... I have no idea..."

Unless...

Ahsoka recalled her battle with Darth Vader in the Sith Temple. She had been burned badly from the explosion, she remembered that. Could this possibly be from that? It must be... she hadn't done anything since her return from the Temple apart from sleep and train.

And her fighting skills... She _knew_ she hadn't been that much of good duellist back in her previous life. She'd used similar fighting techniques and skills when she'd been fighting Vader. She had complete mastery over her blades and the force, like she had when she faced Vader.

If she didn't believe she'd gone back in time before, she certainly did now.

"Everything okay, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka shook herself out of her thoughts, "Yeah. I'm just thinking about how I got it. Must've been when I was on the run."

"Maybe you're right. You fought with Barriss in a burning building, didn't you?"

Ahsoka nodded, hating the way that even the mention of _her_ name lit a spark of anger in her mind, "Yeah. There were a few explosions."

But she knew it wasn't from that. She'd burnt her hands a little, but she knew she hadn't sustained any other injuries from that fight - apart from bruises, from being thrown around like a rag doll.

"Do you need to visit the Medbay?" Anakin questioned, looking down at her with concern in his blue orbs.

"I think I'll be fine. I hadn't even noticed it until then." Ahsoka assured him, keeping a straight face so she didn't worry him any further. Honestly, he was just like an older brother sometimes, too protective of his loved ones.

But maybe that was a good thing. After all, it was his love for her, his _attachment_ to her that had essentially proved her innocence. He _knew_ her, knew she couldn't have bombed the Temple. When everyone else gave up on her, his attachment fuelled him to make things right again.

She was eternally grateful for that. She always had been, when she got older. And no matter what would happen in _this_ future, she always would be.

...

Sleep seemed to evade her that night. Lying in her bed, she tried to piece together all of the jumbled information and theories she had.

She'd kept her skills and force abilities - that was obvious. She'd been a good fighter in her previous life living at the Temple, but she had never been _that_ good.

Did her wounds mean anything? She was still her younger self, still in a teenage body. Her lekku and montrals were still the same as they had been when she'd left the Temple. So why did her body show wounds and scars from injuries she'd acquired _after_ she left the Temple?

She'd checked for any other wounds and found scars from some of her Rebellion assignments. She found two more burn wounds from her duel with Darth Vader.

Did it mean anything though? How could she possibly live in her teenage body and have scars she hadn't even technically gotten yet?

Another thing on her mind was Ash. He was still popping up everywhere - she hadn't really had time to speak to him in the past few days but he was _everywhere_ she went. He was even in the sparring chambers during her duel with Anakin. He must have _something_ to do with... something, she assumed.

What if this was all a trick? What if Darth Vader or another Sith Lord captured her after the fall of the Sith Temple? What if it was all a dream, a vision of what could've been in her life?

Ahsoka shook her head, pushing the idea away. She still felt pain, and raw emotions. She could feel things with her hands, and something in force told her that this _was_ real.

Even if it was a vision, why the hell was Ash there? He'd never really been relevant in Ahsoka's life. She'd known him as a youngling but that was about it, so a Sith Lord would never connect the two together.

And as for any more theories? She had none.

Closing her eyes again, she was determined to find sleep.

Eventually, she did.

...

 _It was dark._

 _There were fires all around her, surrounding her. Yet the fire offered no light to illuminate the blackness, it was just... there, burning away in complete blackness._

 _Ahsoka turned around, only to met with more flames and darkness._

 _She could hear that breathing. The deep, long breaths through his breathing mask._

 _Heart rate erratic, Ahsoka spun around._

 _Her mouth went dry and her legs were weak._

 _There he was, standing a few metres away, staring at her through those black, masked eyes. Darth Vader seemed to be glaring at her, but she couldn't tell._

 _She felt fear. Not just her own, either. She felt the fear, the anger, the hate radiating off the dark lord - but he just stood, breathing at an uncomfortable pace._

" _The Apprentice lives." He stated, still staring at her._

 _Ahsoka just stared back, seemingly locked in place, unable to move. "Who are you?" She demanded._

 _He didn't answer, just stared at her, his emotions radiating off him like the heat from the flames._

 _It was almost overwhelming. Those forbidden emotions that Jedi should never feel, they were just everywhere. But it was all coming from him, Darth Vader._

 _And it all seemed to be directed at her._

 _Suddenly the ground was rumbling beneath her and she stumbled, falling hard into her side. She felt a bruising on her hip, yelping in surprise. She tried to regain her footing but fell when the earth began to shake violently, making it impossible for her to stand up._

 _Her eyes widened in horror when his crimson blade ignited and he was walking towards her._

 _Then, she fell._

 _The ground had split, opened up like a huge canyon and she was falling. Falling for what felt like forever, the air rushing past her, ruffling her clothes, sweeping her face._

 _She smacked into the ground forcefully, the wind knocked out of her. Struggling for breath, her whole body in agony, she opened her eyes._

 _She heard breathing again and he was there, right in front of her, his boot just centimetres away from her hand. Wheezing, she tried to stand but her whole body felt broken from the fall. She couldn't move._

" _I've been waiting for this for a long time."_

 _He swung his blade and she scrunched her eyes shut._

 _..._

Ahsoka shot up, heartbeat erratic and sweat pouring down her body.

What in the force was _that?_

She was sure it wasn't a vision but... it must've meant something.

She wasn't afraid of Vader. She didn't know why, but recalling their fight, she hadn't been afraid. She was determined and... hopeful?

If she wasn't afraid of him, why was she having nightmares of him? Didn't you usually have nightmares of things that scared you?

It couldn't be a vision, because what happened was practically impossible. The odd flames that offered no light, Vader just turning up out of nowhere and the crack in the Earth. It wasn't possible.

But then again, anything seemed possible these days.

Ahsoka wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, settling down on the hard floor of her quarters.

Meditation seemed to be the answer to a lot of things these days. If only it gave her the answer to this mess the Force had dropped her into.

...

 **Just a bit of a filler chapter here. Things should start picking up soon, and shit is gonna kick offff!**

 **I've been on a roll recently, I swear! Updates are happening again, three new stories are posted, I am ON. A. ROLL.**

 **As usual thanks for reading nerds, please leave a review! Suggestions and theories are welcome and so are PM's, if anyone wants a chat about Star Wars or whatever! If anyone is a Legend of Korra or Last Airbender fan I recently started a story of that fandom so feel free to check it out! Thanks guys!**


End file.
